1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a computer apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Continuing proliferation and development of computer devices for business, academic and private usages include smaller, lighter and thus more easy-to-carry computer devices such as laptop computers and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices. On the other hand, that development have led such computer devices more susceptible to thefts in places like business offices, schools and libraries. Several types of anti-theft devices are currently in the market. For example, in wire-type anti-theft devices, a lock device connected to a long wire is directly connected to a security slot in a laptop computer and the other end of the wire is wrapped around a fixture such as a table and a desk. Alarm-type anti-theft devices have a hook which can be connected to a security slot in a laptop computer, and an alarm device equipped with a vibration sensor and a dial lock with a wire for connecting the alarm device and hook. PC interactive anti-theft devices include devices which are inserted in a PC card slot in their entirety. These PC interactive anti-theft devices primarily protect a PC device by alerting via the PC device's screen or speaker and locking the PC device or its data, i.e., securing access to data in a computer device, thereby preventing data from being altered or stolen.